


Trophy

by awkward_ace



Series: Cullen Collects Things [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen keeps collecting things, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Romance, Trophies, Underpants, Unexpected Surprises, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_ace/pseuds/awkward_ace
Summary: Cullen finds an interesting little surprise in his pocket courtesy of the Inquisitor. It makes the meeting in the war room a little more interesting.Best read with a repeating loop of George Takei saying "O-oh, M-y." in the background.





	Trophy

** I see London, I see France **

Slender feet hooked deftly around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed between long legs. Arms draped over his shoulders, a playful nip falling at the curve of his ear. “And what are you doing?” Pria asked in a playful, quiet murmur.

Cullen chuckled, leaned back further against her as her arms tightened, “Getting dressed? The sun has been up for over an hour, we both have work to do.”

“Hang the sun, I wasn’t done with you, yet.”

“Oh, really?” He turned to face her, bracing his hands on either side of her hips, felt one of her legs drape lightly over his thigh. “Despite waking me up in the middle of the night?”

She grinned impishly ( _that damn smile_ ), eyes dancing, “Yes.”

“My lady, you are insatiable,” he told her in affectionate, dramatic exasperation.

“Yes.”

He laughed again and leaned in, kissing her back into the mattress, nibbling lightly at her lip and sweeping the edge of his tongue along it before pulling back. “Good morning,” he murmured.

Her hands tracked down his back, kneading deep, soft circles into the muscle. “Good morning, vhenan,” she murmured in reply, nuzzling her nose against his. He sighed deeply, humming quietly in reply as he relaxed against her, slipping his arms around her. “You’ll put me back to sleep doing that.”

“Should I stop?”

“No.”

She laughed quietly and continued her way down his back, eventually slipping her hands down to give his rear a playful squeeze, nip at his ear again. “ _Rr-owr,”_ she purred against it. Cullen snorted, a laugh erupting from deep in his chest, intensified at the silly grin on her face.

“I’m going to finish getting dressed now,” he said, smiling rather foolishly himself, “If you would be so kind as to allow me up.”

She pouted at him but complied, removing her leg from where it had snuck up to his hip and letting her hands slide down his arms as he rose. A wistful sigh escaped her as she watched him push away, shivered as he dropped a few airy kisses along her stomach and her leg.  “I’m going to be distracted all day, now,” came the mild complaint.

He moved over to the dresser, where he had stashed a few shirts and selected one, pulled it on. “Why’s that?”

“I said I wasn’t done with you yet.”

She moved from the bed as he rolled his eyes, “I know what you’re doing. It won’t work.”

“What am I doing?” she asked innocently. His shirt from the day before still hung on the footboard of the bed and she picked it up, slipped it over her head. The collar fell to one side, over one of her shoulders, skin peppered with tiny little marks he’d left behind.

“You’re trying to make me blush. It won’t work.”

She pouted at him again but moved to her closet, pausing to pick up her discarded clothes before disappearing inside it. There was an easy, comfortable silence for a little while as he finished lacing his shirt and began to put on his armor. Pria emerged again, after a short while, still wearing his shirt and a pair of Elvhen leggings, and walked over behind him, fastening a buckle for him before sliding her hands down his back and around his waist, dipping her fingers into the pockets of his pants.

She kissed the back of his neck softly. “I love you.”

Cullen smiled warmly and turned a bit to look at her, “I love you, too.” She kissed him, nibbling lightly at his lip and lingering, a hand moving to rest against his neck. He made a soft sound, leaned into her, deepening it for a moment before pulling back and clearing his throat, “Don’t go tempting me, now.”

“Aw, you caught me. I couldn’t tempt you just a little?”

“More than you already do, you mean,” he kissed her forehead, pressing his hand against the one that rested on his neck. “I’ll see you a little later, Pria.”

“Mm-hm. A little later, Cullen.”

He couldn’t resist going in for one more kiss before stepping back and heading for the steps, had his hand on the doorknob when he heard her from the top of the stairs. “By the way,” she said, “Last night? With the blindfold and honey? _Job well done, Tiger_.”

Cullen felt his face go red. “ _Dammit_ , woman!”

She laughed, the sound carrying playfully after him as he hurried through the door, vainly attempting to get the blushing to stop.

*-*-*-*-*

A little past midday found Cullen moving along the bridge connecting his tower to the main keep, having found that a book he needed had mysteriously vanished from his shelves. He suspected the involvement of a certain Tevinter mage and was heading to the library to question the other man.

His hand idly slipped into his pocket, reaching for a piece of candy he had stolen from Josephine’s jar, when his fingertips found parchment instead of the crinkle of waxed paper. Brow furrowed curiously, he pulled out a scrap of it folded neatly into a square, opened it as he stepped through the doors and walked across the atrium, nodding to Solas in greeting.

 _A little trophy for last night. Perhaps you can put it with your trinket collection, Tiger?_ It said in Pria’s lazy, looping scrawl.

He made his way up the stairs, now a little confused and reached back into his pocket, found… _something_ soft folded up. “What in Andraste’s name?” he murmured to himself, pulling his hand out again.

A scrap of pale pink lace unrolled from the little ball it had been scrunched into, dangled from his fingertips. Pale pink lace with tiny, pearly white bows at the sides.

The underwear Pria had been wearing last night, a surprise he found under her pants and had proceeded to remove with his teeth after a little teasing.

The world stopped for a moment and tilted as he was simultaneously hit with smug satisfaction and some mortification at his own actions. A part of him was _very pleased_ at finding the little scrap in his pocket—the same part that had him pulling her underthings off with his teeth, it seemed.

He hadn’t known about this side of himself before her—or rather, he had adamantly _ignored_ any such notions, deeming them ignoble and inappropriate for a Templar and pious man to be harboring.

“ _Maker’s breath_ ,” he muttered in wide eyed surprise, feeling his face heat again.

“Commander!” Dorian greeted warmly as he crested the top of the stairs, and Cullen started, immediately shoving his hand behind his back, hastily clenching the scrap of lace in his fist. His face was still flushed, he knew it.

“Dorian,” he said after clearing his throat.

The mage was eyeing him rather curiously. “What are you hiding, there? Is it flowers? I must say, I’m flattered, but also very allergic.”

“Nothing—did you by chance happen to ‘borrow’ a book from my office?”

“I did!” Dorian had edged nearer, was trying to subtly scoot around behind him now that Cullen was on even ground with him, and Cullen turned to keep his still-clenched fist hidden.

“That’s what I thought. I would like it back, I have need of it.”

“Certainly, good ser—Cullen, really, what are you hiding? Let me see.”

“I am hiding nothing.”

“Then what are you holding behind your back?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re very flustered for _nothing_.”

“The book, Dorian?”

“Show me what you have and I’ll give it back.”

Cullen turned once again to keep the mage away, spotted the book on the table and side-stepped, snatching it up with his free hand. “No need, thank you.”

“Take the fun out of this, Commander!”

“Don’t be so nosy, Dorian.”

“If I wasn’t so nosy, we wouldn’t have so many wonderful talks. Is it something I can wring out of our lovely Pria?”

“I have a meeting.”

“It _is_ , isn’t it?”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Cullen replied, stuffed his hand into his pocket again as he turned, dropping the ‘trophy’ safely inside.

“I’ll find out what it is one way or another!”

“Best of luck with that!” he called back as he hurried down the stairs. He couldn’t remember ever being thankful to have a war council to attend.

*-*-*-*-*

The casual, appraising glance Pria gave him as he entered the room turned decidedly impish when he gave her a _look_ in return.

“And how badly did my little present fluster you?” she murmured as he came to stand beside her.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he muttered back, “And Maker help me if I won’t enjoy it.”

She flashed him _that damn smile_ , leaned in to lightly kiss his jaw. ” _Rr-owr_ ,” she purred near his ear.

Cullen coughed and busied himself with pouring a cup of water from the nearby pitcher. He could _feel_ the smug smirk on her face.

Thankfully she either had nothing else planned or was behaving herself for a change as they bent over the table with Josephine and Leliana, pouring over maps and new reports brought in that morning. Pria frowned as one was presented to her.

“Kirkwall?”

Cullen scowled, “Starkhaven is looking to retaliate against anyone who assisted the mage Anders. Captain Aveline is leading the resistance against him.”

“Hawke’s Aveline?”

“The same.”

She glanced to the other two women; Josephine sighed and shook her head, “Our soldiers, seen in a conquering army? I would prefer we not involve ourselves.”

Leliana shrugged a shoulder, “He is an ally and we could easily twist this to our advantage. We could supplement his forces with ours, maneuver our officers into place as his advisors. Aveline would back down and we minimize further damage.”

Pria pursed her lips and looked back at him, eyes giving him a quick up-and-down and a little thrill went down his back. He could see the spark in her eyes, the spark that meant she was somewhat _angry_. She was beautiful and terrible to see when she was angry.

“The mage rebellion has been settled and attacking a city over a settled matter is tedious. See to it that the Prince of Starkhaven is duly informed,” she said after a moment in a tone that was both careless and dangerous all at once.

Cullen’s skin prickled pleasantly, a wave of desire washing over him. Hardly the appropriate moment to be considering pinning her back on the war table, but he could tell that her unusual hard-fisted approach was partly on _his_ behalf. Kirkwall had been important to him, for all the things that had happened there—he had no desire to see it absorbed by some other kingdom.

It was also Varric and Hawke’s home, both of whom she was undeniably fond of, and in their absence, she was happy to provide it protection.

If she asked for Starkhaven’s skull as a cup to drink her wine from, he would see it done, just this once.

“At once, Inquisitor,” he replied, inclining his head.

She turned and looked at Josephine, “Kindly write to Captain Aveline and tell her that we are discussing the matter with Starkhaven. If she needs anything from me, personally, she has only to ask.”

Josephine hesitated, biting at her lip before nodding, “Of course.”

“Thank you. Was there anything else?”

“A small matter,” Leliana spoke up, “But it is of a more personal nature, if you have time a little later?”

Pria nodded, “Absolutely. I’ll meet you in the aviary shortly.”

Leliana inclined her head, smiling slightly in thanks before gathering up her papers, “Josie. Commander.”

“Sister Leliana,” Cullen replied.

Josephine handed Pria a sealed letter, “From Monsieur Armand. The rest is in your chamber—he respectfully asks your input, when you have time to write.”

Pria blinked as she took the letter and smiled. “I’ll be sure to. Thank you, Josie.”

“My pleasure, Inquisitor. If you’ll excuse me,” the ambassador excused herself with a small curtsy and walked briskly from the room.

Cullen waited until he heard the door shut before pouncing, pushing her back against the table and trapping her between it and his body, her hands pinned lightly by one of his. “You _scheming_ _temptress_ ,” he said with a grin. “I can’t believe you snuck _that_ into my pocket.”

She had made a startled noise when he’d grabbed her but now smiled impishly up at him, “I thought you might appreciate the reminder.”

“I think my head nearly exploded. And Dorian nearly saw.”

She laughed, “You shouldn’t have found them in the library, then!”

He growled playfully, “ _Minx_.”

“I have a few others.”

He froze, that part of him that had him smugly satisfied over the lace suddenly paying very close attention. She smiled at him coyly and slowly slid her leg up along his to hook over his hip, pulling them into hers with a teasing roll that made his breath catch.

“Want to find out if I’m wearing a pair now, _Honey-tongue_?”

He shivered with a faint sound, “Pria, you will be the death of me.”

“But you’ll enjoy it!”

“ _Maker_ , won’t I,” he replied reverently before leaning in to claim her lips possessively, his hand releasing her in favor of attacking the fastening of her shirt.

Neither cared that they would have to walk through Josephine’s office later, by the ambassador and her knowing, teasing smile.

For now, Cullen was just focused on finding out what color _this_ scrap of lace was going to be and if it would somehow appear in his pocket later, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...I have no explanation other than I have a weird sense of humor. *hangs head* It struck me as amusing. Because in my mind, Dalish don't really have underwear, so Pria wouldn't typically wear it. But if someone were to say, introduce her to the concept of lacy undies, she would definitely throw a pair on every now and then, just to surprise Mr. Chantry Boy.
> 
> And then watch Dorian die laughing when he found out about it.
> 
> ...Strange head canons, have I. The Commander really does collect odd little things.


End file.
